Mine Forever Part 11
by Elysian
Summary: Scott and Shelby finally head back to Horizon and face Peter and their parents.....


Mine Forever Part 11  
  
  
It took three days for Shelby and Scott to finally get back to Horizon. They aren't sure what to expect when they get back. What will Peter do to them? What will everyone else think? What will their parents do to them?  
  
All these questions run through their heads as they round the bend and go up the driveway. A huge group of people run out of the main building as they hear the police car drive up.  
  
Peter and Sophie come out first followed by Shelby's mom, Jess, Scott's father and Scott's mother. The rest of the Cliffhangers also trail behind.  
  
Shelby and Scott slowly climb out of the police car with their bags. Peter thanks the policeman and he drives off.  
  
Everyone just stands there not knowing what to say. Scott gingerly puts his arm around Shelby and his wedding ring glitter in the sunlight.  
  
"How could you be so irresponsible?" Mr. Barringer breaks the silence.  
  
"Dad, we love each other!"  
  
"Love?!" Shelby's mom steps in. "You two are only 17! What do you know about love."  
  
"We know what we have it real, mom!"  
  
"Why don't we take this inside?" Peter suggests. He gives a "look" to all the other Cliffhangerrs. They get the picture and scatter off in different directions.  
  
All the adults and Scott and Shelby crowd into Peter's office.  
  
"So, what are you going to do to us?" Scott asks. "You can't separate us. We won't let you."  
  
Peter sighs deeply. He's been doing a lot of sighing lately. "You don't know how dissapointed I am in you two. But your parents and I have reached a decision. You won't be able to stay at Horizon anymore."  
  
"What?!" Shelby jumps up from her seat. You think you're going to separate us and send us home? We're MARRIED, you know!"  
  
"Shelby, sit down!" her mother yells. Shelby grumpily sits back down.  
  
"We're not going to send you home," Peter continues. "Since you two are now married, you're going to live like a married couple. You both can stay at Horizon until you find jobs in town and then you'll have to rent your own apartment."  
  
Scott and Shebly both give out sighs of relief.  
  
"That sounds reasonable," Scott says.  
  
"Now I want you both to spend the rest of the day in your dorms," Peter orders.  
  
They both groan to themselves, but decide not to argue. They're in enough trouble as it is. They walk off to their dorms without saying another word.  
  
*****  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be in here," Daisy warns Ezra. They're both in the girls' dorm.  
  
Ezra jumps onto the bed next to Daisy. His blue eyes sparkle with happiness.  
  
"No one will ever know I'm here. Everyone's screaming their heads off at Scott and Shelby right about now. Too bad we're missing it."  
  
"Well, it might be a good thing we're missing it," Daisy flirts. Ezra reaches up and gently moves a strand of hair from Daisy's face. Then he leans in for a kiss.......  
  
"Ahem!" a voice breaks the silence.  
  
Daisy and Ezra both break apart praying that it's someone who won't get them in trouble.  
  
Shelby saunters in and throws her bag on her bed.  
  
"So when did you two get together?" Shelby asks in surprise. She never pictured Daisy as the type to sneak around in order to make out.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm gonna go now," Ezra says quickly getting up from the bed. He leaves the dorm and Shelby and Daisy are alone.  
  
Shelby plops down on her bed and raises her eyebrows at Daisy. "So?"  
  
"The night you left. You never stuck around long enough for me to tell you."  
  
"Sorry, but I had more important things to do," Shelby smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. How much trouble are you in?"  
  
"Well, I don't get to stay at Horizon anymore. We get our own apartment!"  
  
*****  
  
Ezra roams the campus not quite sure what he's going to do now.  
  
"Ezra!" one of the receptionists calls to him. "Ezra, you have a phone call! You can take it at the front desk."  
  
Ezra instantly knows that it's from Kat. Who else would call him? He hurries to the front desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ezra, I have great news!" Kat says excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got the names of your parents!"  



End file.
